


Exams

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Encouragement, F/F, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Dorothy is studying for an exam. She is almost giving up when Rose steps in.
Relationships: Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Exams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustkdp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts).



> Hey there, 
> 
> this is a little piece for everyone who needs a bit of fluff and/ or encouragement right now. YOU CAN DO THIS!
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Kudos, comments etc. greatly appreciated.
> 
> Yours,  
> Eddie

“Argh“ Dorothy smashed her book against the wall. These damn, stupid, useless verbs. Whoever had invented the German language should be dragged before a court and have to answer for their misdemeanor of making this beautiful language so goddamn difficult. All those rules and even more exceptions! Who needed those articles? “Der, die, das“- English only had one instead of six!

“Dorothy?“ Rose‘s head peeked through the door “Are you ok, honey?“ “Yes, no, well, I’m frustrated, Rose” Rose came in and picked the book off the floor. “Why are you frustrated, Dorothy?” She took Dorothy by her hands and lead her to sit on the edge of the bed. She sat down next to her and looked at her with compassion. “Sit down, sweetheart. Now, tell me what’s wrong” “You know, I’m studying for that German exam. And, that language, it, it’s driving me crazy. I mean, I wanted to learn it. I still do. The things I could read… But” “Dorothy” “the articles, the verbs, the conjugations- impossible” “Dorothy” “I’ll fail” “Dorothy” Rose repeated tenderly “And this damn ch-sound, who on earth is able to – wait, what?”

“Dorothy, look at me. You can do this. I know you can and so do you. Do you remember the Spanish class? And the French class you took a year after that? You struggled sometimes, but in the end you succeeded. You grades were good, weren’t they?” “Yes, they were, but this is different” “How, Dorothy? You are learning something new, it’s difficult, you’ll try again and again and in the end you’ll get it. You always do. You’re intelligent and disciplined and determined. You’ll do great, Dorothy. You’ll see” “Huh, maybe, maybe you’re right, Rose” “Of course I am, Dorothy. And you know what?” “What?” “You’ll do the following: first, you’ll put away those books and tidy up a little. Let some fresh air into your room. And then you and I will go to the beach, have a nice long walk and get us some ice cream. How does this sound?” “I can’t afford to take a break” “That wasn’t a suggestion, Ms.-I’ll-study-till-I-drop-dead-and-drive-everyone-crazy-in-the-meantime. You’ll take a break. Right now. Go on! I’ll wait for you in the living room” Rose stood abruptly and made her way toward the door. “Alright, alright, I’ll come with you.” Dorothy stood up, too and began to clean up. “Oh, Dorothy, one more thing” Rose turned around in the door frame “Yes, honey” “Kiss me first”

Three minutes of tender kisses later Rose went to the living room leaving Dorothy to her task. The tall woman smiled while tidying up her study materials. Rose could even hear her hum.

Three hours after that the two women came back from the beach. Sweaty, sandy, tired and happy. They’d had a wonderful time at the beach, walking and staring at the ocean, eating ice cream, breathing in the salty air. They had even walked into the water a few steps and splashed water at each other, playing and laughing like children.

Three days later Dorothy wrote her exam. She came home without saying a word, walked up to Rose, kissed her lovingly, looked her in the eyes for a moment and went to her room. The smile on her face said it all.

Three weeks further into the hot Miami summer the mailman brought two special letters to the house on 6151 Richmond Street. On Tuesday Dorothy got her test results. Even though it was a weekday, the girls went out for dinner to celebrate her finishing the course top of her class. On Friday Rose received a letter without a sender’s address written on the envelope. The card it contained read but two sentences: _Thank you. I love you. D._


End file.
